A Heat Lost It's Will
by Aldaron Moonfaling
Summary: Tanya and Alex padawans on the hidden Jedi Planet were only out practicing thier skills together when they were attacked by a sith. please read and review.


**A Heart Lost its Will:**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Star Wars or George Lucas etc…_

_Note: Tragedy lies in wait springing on those who least expect it and killing those who don't respect._

Tanya fell to the sandy beach as Alex force pushed her. Her hair was plastered to her forehead, and she doubted that she would ever stop sweating. Alex squatted with his head between his knees his breath coming in loud rasps. They had been sparing for almost a half hour. Needles to say it was quite tiring.

"Ready…to… stop?" Tanya asked her best friend between gasps.

"Yes." Alex answered after some time. After they had gotten reasonable control of their breathing they started to head back to the temple a few leagues away. They were visiting the Jedi Planet, Sarupan.

They were not afraid of being assaulted by anything as the planet was heavily guarded. Besides why would someone be stupid enough to attack a planet completely operated and controlled by the Jedi?

"we should do this more often." Laughed Alex as they walked through the dense forests.

"Maybe we can beat our record of two hours and sixteen minutes." Suggested Tanya.

"if we can find away to stay on solid ground instead of heavy sand." Alex laughed again.

"and if we can find away to escape our Masters." Replied Tanya playfully shoving Alex.

"our masters!" he said in mock outrage. "your master. Lawnwen, always has something to keep you occupied with you never got any free time!"

"I do to get free time. Only when I do you are training or not even in the same system as I!" Tanya laughed.

"Come on lets find our speeders." Alex said.

"Wait do you feel that?" Tanya said putting an arm out to stop Alex.

"Wha-yes, I do." he said reaching for his green lightsaber.

Tanya mirrored him and palmed her purple saber, igniting it and taking a defensive stance, something close by was tainting the force. They walked slowly foreword, back to back, scanning the close forest around them. A Keilika bird burst out of a tree in a flurry of blue and red. Alex and Tanya tensed as it flew over their heads and deeper into the forest.

Tanya joined her feelings with the force letting it direct her thoughts and motions. Even with the force warning her she barely registered that a sith was attacking until he was just feet from the two padawans. As one Alex and Tanya defended and attacked keeping each other alive through their force directed actions.

It was soon clear that the two were fighting a losing battle as the sith gained ground. His yellow sickly inhuman eyes glittered with hate and excitement as he slowly overcame them.

Fear started to trickle into the young padawan's hearts. Slowly, then faster until one by one they were consumed with fear as a hunted animal is. Vainly Alex tried to fight against despair and failed when the sith force pushed him into a large tree. His head hit with a loud crack. He lost all feeling and sense as he fell into darkness.

When Alex fell Tanya could feel through her fear the darkness close upon herself as she tried to hold off the sith. She missed a beat in the saber battle and paid with a gash to her calf muscle. The pain shot through her leg and it collapsed under her. From the ground she saw the sith raise his red blade for the killing blow before she passed out.

A.A.A.

The Jedi temple was in shambles as the occupants felt the presence of a sith on the sacred planet. To those preparing for defending the planet, wonder filled their minds. Sarupan was a hidden planet. It was only known to the Jedi, not plotted on any map. It was their last defense, if the sith had found them, force only knows the outcome.

Jedi Masters Lawnwen and Geinga ran through the temple corridors toward the hangers accompanied by many others of the Order. The Masters feared they would be too late. Their padawans were as dear to them as the force itself. Neither could bear the thought of living without them.

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
